Stingrage
'Stingrage '''is the 37th episode of Season 1. Summary When Romeo continues failing Vrak, Negaduck takes his turn to rise at the occasion by summoning a monster name “Stingrage” to help them defeat the Power Rangers DJC. Plot The episode begins with Vrak, Bigs, Bluefur, and Captain Drake being upset with Negaduck and Romeo for failing to destroy Abriche and unintentionally letting the Power Rangers DJC destroy Loafer, but all the two villains do is argue about it. First off, Romeo says that it isn’t his fault and that Loafer couldn’t do the job, but Negaduck adds that Romeo led them into their trap and says that if he let them take them down when they wanted, and Romeo finishes his sentence. Vrak hears enough and tells both Negaduck and Romeo that they are such promising minions and that there will be no more mistakes from both of them. Romeo pleads with Vrak to give him one more chance, and he decides to put Negaduck, who chuckles evilly, in charge of the missions instead of him. Romeo asks his master about why he should take orders from Negaduck to which he said so. Romeo understands this and Negaduck tells Vrak to leave him be and that Romeo won’t fail under his orders for that he has the perfect monster to take down the Power Rangers DJC and drop them at his feet. Calling a monster named “Stingrage”, Negaduck asks him to help him and Romeo take care of ‘eight kids in some fancy helmets’. Meanwhile, the Power Rangers DJC are seen talking about fighting hard and thinking about new plans when Vandar tells his friends that they can’t think about winning or losing and that they have to believe in themselves. Suddenly, Kwazii announces that he’s found something that can help as he puts down an opened book when Jin starts looking at a page about the legendary Electro Crystal, created by the founders of ancient technology which can reunite all ranger powers into one, to which Cubby finds not that simple and says that everyone can never finish the talisman. Kwazii replies to Cubby that many masters have tried and that all they can reach is almost full percent. Jin, being a tech wiz, asks something about including him, so Captain Jake answers maybe and that like Kwazii, he has more talent and suggests they both do it. Agreeing with Jin, Vandar proposes that a golden chance might be the only chance for them when Izzy tells them that none of then wants to see each other hurt and that they are talking about saving the human race, and Kwazii tells them to give Captain Jake a shot if he is willing when the villain alarm goes off ehile they are scanning around. Kwazii then finds Negaduck, Romeo, and a monster at Disney Junior Town. Later, the scene fades to Disney Junior Town where the citizens are screaming and running from Romeo, Negaduck, and Stingrage. Just as Negaduck pretends to be generous and threatens the people, the Power Rangers DJC interrupt. Kwazii tells him that he’s caused enough trouble and Skully adds that he was expecting something different like a puppy. Kwazii, Captain Jake and his crew, Vandar, Rai, and Jin then decide to transform to face Negaduck, who orders the Croc-Hen-Veils to attack. As they’re fighting the Croc-Hen-Veils, Cubby gets an idea to switch weapons with Izzy while Jin does the same with Rai so they can easily deal with some of the Croc-Hen-Veils. With the combination of Spiritual Power Ranger DJC Sword Attack: Triple Head Final Finish, Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Vandar destroy some Croc-Hen-Veils while Skully uses the final slash of Boomerang Whirlwind to finish the rest. After this, Cubby, Izzy, Rai, and Jin hand each other’s weapons back to each other and Captain Jake tells Negaduck that it’s time for him to leave when Stingrage suddenly appears to talk to him (Negaduck), suggesting that they rethink that strategy and allow him to take care of them as he walks up to them. Hearing this, the Power Rangers DJC start to battle Stingrage, but he flips them off their feet and starts firing stingers from his staff in which Jin, Izzy, and Skully avoid. Laughing mockingly, Stingrage asks if the Power Rangers DJC don’t understand his name and says that things have just gotten interesting now as Kwazii insults him by calling him the King Bee. With that, Stingrage keeps firing more stingers which fly past the rangers. Kwazii tells his group to get down and they duck, but Stingrage knocks them down. Jin sternly asks Kwazii about a current plan, but Stingrage responds by telling them that there is nothing to do as he keeps firing more stingers which the Power Rangers DJC easily dodge, but three of the stingers hit Skully, Izzy, and Rai. Negaduck praises Stingrage for completing Phase 1 of their plan and has the heroes keep whimpering in fear for that next time they’re up against Stingrage, they will be sure to bow down to him to which Kwazii and Captain Jake refuse to do. Negaduck, laughing evilly, teleports himself, Romeo, and Stingrage back to the volcano and Kwazii, Cubby, Jin, Vandar, and Captain Jake run over to their injured friends to see if they are still okay, when Rai suddenly starts acting strange by asking who they are, to their confusion. They soon find out that she, Izzy, and Skully are being brainwashed thanks to the stingers when they salute Stingrage as they quickly make their leave. Trivia * This episode is also known as Negaduck Takes the Lead. * This episode is continued from The Zombat Factor. * Stingrage makes his first appearance. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with alternate titles